


Quiet Nights Are Okay

by pinebae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Soft Sam Wilson, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebae/pseuds/pinebae
Summary: Sometime words are needed, but for Bucky and Sam, they only need each other.---------Where Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night and Sam follows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 26





	Quiet Nights Are Okay

The long-haired male sleepily stumbled down the hallway, his hands tightly clutching his phone and his eyes adjusting to the dark light as he navigates through the dim hallway with only his phone flashlight as a source of light. His other hand blindly touching the wall in an attempt to not trip down the stairs. He was moving meticulously in hopes of quieting the creaky stairs and grabbed the railing as he finally stepped off of the last step.

The sound of wind and rain pounding on the window could be heard and Bucky was suddenly glad as it quieted the sound of his footsteps. He would never admit that the silence of his house freaked him out a bit. 

His feet slightly dragged against the floor as he made his way into the kitchen with his hand still out in front of him to warn him of any sudden furniture. The quiet shuffling stopped when he realized that he was in front of the black counter, but he suddenly forgot why he was even awake in the first place. He glanced at the digital clock on the stove, blinking a few times to clear his eyes from the seemingly blue jumble of numbers. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light he was shocked to find out it was only a little past 3 in the morning. He had only just gone to sleep a few hours ago when Sam dragged him off to bed. He quickly remembered that he had left Sam sleeping and that the man would probably wake up soon due to his light sleeping. He pondered if he should go back before he awoke to avoid the conversation he knew would ultimately happen. He wasn't sure he had the heart to tell Sam he didn't remember how he woke or why he decided to go downstairs, as that would just cause him to panic. Instead, he left the kitchen and dragged himself to the abandoned sofa.

He sat on the far corner of the couch and he suddenly wished that he had carried a blanket with him. Instead, he tucked his feet into himself and wrapped his arms around his legs. The rain was still heavily pouring and he could hear the wind brushing the trees and hitting the window. Bucky didn't know how long he sat there in silence with only the rain and wind being heard, but he didn't mind. He always enjoyed the peace he felt when there was a storm. A part of Bucky wondered if the reason he stumbled out of bed and into the living room was partly that he wanted to hear the rain, but ruled that out because he could hear the rain perfectly from his room. Another part of him said he just wanted to be alone in his own thoughts, even while Sam was asleep. He was pulled from his mind when he heard a loud creak coming from the stairs and a quiet "stupid creaky stairs" along with it.

He knew it was Sam but made no effort to tell him where he was or why he was awake at his time. Instead, he continued to stare at the wall and waited. A few seconds later Sam walked through the door attempting to carry a comforter. He didn't say anything just proceeded to look at Bucky until he stopped staring at the wall, and pulled a tired smile. Bucky slightly pulled his mouth into what looked like a half attempt at a smile and patted the seat beside him. Sam quickly dragged the covers with him as he sat beside Bucky and also pulled his feet beneath him. He pulled the covers so they were covering both of them and leaned into Bucky.

Sam was understandably tired but didn't say anything about it. He knew words didn't have to be spoken in order to convey his thoughts as both Bucky and Sam were always good at displaying emotions towards each other with only actions. Sam also knew that Bucky was happy just to sit in silence with him as they listen to the rain, and that's what they did. The only change was Sam slowly nodding off just to be awoken by a particularly loud thunder or burst of wind. 

Bucky felt slightly guilty that Sam was slightly awake next to him instead of peacefully sleeping in their bed. But he was secretly glad that he was beside him in this comfortable silence. He silently pulled Sam's hand so he was holding it with both his hands and leaned forward so his forehead was resting on them, only to move so he was resting his head on Sam's shoulder. They stayed like that and neither made an effort to move. It was only when Sam had completely fallen into a peaceful slumber that Bucky realized they should return back into bed or it would be awkward for everyone in the morning.

Bucky slightly pulled away from the couch knowing that it would wake Sam. He pulled Sam from the couch and grasped their hands together as he silently tugged the sleepy Sam to follow him. Together they made their way through the dark and quiet house with their hands grasped together with Bucky illuminating the way with the dim light of his phone. It was only when he realized they were standing outside his room that he ceased the bright light.

They made their way to the bed that they occasionally share while Sam continued to drag the huge comforter behind him. They both climbed into bed sharing the same thought as they tugged the comforter up the bed and around each other. Neither of them had to say any words for them to mutually agree on sleep, and if in the morning they woke up with Bucky's legs tangled in Sam's, and Sam's head on Bucky's, well that also needed _no words._


End file.
